Fanfics not made by me (18)
by Canadakingz
Summary: I got perms to upload these!


Kage walks to BloodClan, His head down, he can only think about his feels for Raptor. Raptor trudged around the borders of Bloodclan, Kage's scent washing over her briefly. He smells Raptor and his face brightens up, he starts to run towards her scent. She tried following his scent, smiling as she saw him in the distance. He smiles and stops a tail length in front of her "Hey Raptor!" He smiles

"Hello Kage!" She ran towards him, stopping an inch in front of his face. He purrs softly and smiles at her "How are you?"

"Great what about you?" She responded, waving her tail.

"Better now." He nuzzles her lightly, Purring.

She nudged his shoulder, "Any troubles with your mate or mates..?"

"I must admit.. I... I would rather have you as one..." He sighs.

She blinked in shock, her ears growing hot, "R-Really?"

"Yah.." He closes his eyes, he just revealed his deepest secret.

She pressed her muzzle against his neck, not responding. He holds back tears, why did he have to tell her, why couldn't he just have not said anything and still keep her.

She lifted her head, looking into his eyes with lust clouding them, "I-I'm okay with that.."

He looks into her eyes, His own lust starting to cover his eyes "Really..."-His heart starts beating faster. She nodded and snuggled up to him, blushing. He purrs and licks her ear, slowly pushing her over "Raptor, I liked you from the start..."

"Is that true?" She croaked, not struggling when he pushed her over. He nods and pins her, licking her muzzle. She smiled and returned the lick, blushing more than ever.

"Raptor, I want you..." His member grows and just touches her core.

"Take me Kage… I want you too…" She closed her eyes, wrapping her paws around his neck. He nods and slowly slides his member inside her core, with a long moan he starts thrusting. Raptor moaned, her paws tightening around his neck as she opened her eyes again to meet his gaze. He smiles and licks her Muzzle, thrusting faster, moaning. She held in a moan to paw his face teasingly, smiling. He smiles and lick her paw, thrusting faster. She moaned louder, pulling him closer slowly. He thrusts deeper as she pulls him closer and he claws the ground.

"Are you having fun?" She asked, a derpy smile on her face. He smiles "Of course, I'm with you" He thrusts deeper and faster, His tail then starts rubbing above her core. She purred and moaned, her paws running down his side flanks. He pulls her closer and bows his head "Raptor..."

"Yes Kage..?" She asked, still purring and moaning constantly. He pulls her even closer "I...I'm going t-to cum..." He thrusts deeper and faster, moaning.

"Nobody's stopping you.." She whispered, pulling him even closer to her. His eyes widen and he looks at her, he gets to cum inside his crush since he came to BloodClan "Ok..." He thrusts faster than ever before, moaning like crazy. Raptor yowled in pleasure, her tail curling around his. He pulls her closer as he cums inside her core. She felt him cum, purring louder than ever as she pressed her chest against his. He purrs and licks her muzzle and rolls so she's on-top "Let's see how well you do on-top" He smirks. She laughed and flipped them so she was on-top, licking his muzzle over and over. He purrs and sticks out his tongue so she licked that too. She toyed with his tongue, play-fighting it as she giggled. He smiles and forces her hips down, forcing his member inside her core. She whimpered softly, still enjoying it as she played with his tongue more. He playfully growls "Move your hips up and down..." She responded by doing so, moaning over and over as she lashed her tail. He moans, he smiles and his tail starts rubbing her Core and then thrusts in her ass.

She let out a whine of surprise, "Kage? C-Can I ask you something?"

"Oh course Raptor..." He moans.

" What.. About your other mates? Are you leaving them?" She asked cautiously. He looks at her as his tail goes deeper "I don't know..."

She nodded, "Well if you decide to return to them, I will respect your decision." He looks at her "But, What About you if I do?"

"I'll be okay." She assured him. He looks at her "Well I love you!" He thrusts his tail in deeper and is about to cum. She moaned and tugged on his neck fur, smiling, "I love you too, but you should sort things out with your mates before things go crazy, you know, for all of us." He nods, his tail goes as deep as it can and he cums inside her, purring and moaning. She purred and cummed on his member, panting lightly. He smiles and licks her muzzle "I'm sorry... I just dragged you into my mess of mates."

"Don't be sorry, I still love you." She purred, licking his ears. He purrs "I love you more"

"No way I love you more!" She giggled, dragging her tongue over his forehead.

"Impossible, I love you more" He licks her and his tail slowly thrusts in her ass. She whimpered softly at the pain, licking his chin.

He pulls his tail out and it starts rubbing around her core.

"Aww come on Kage stop teasing." She giggled, pawing his nose. He smiles and rubs faster "Your on top, so all you have to do is bounce" He purrs. She rolled her eyes playfully, starting a steady bounce on his member as she laughed. His laughing turned into moaning "Raptor... I want you to mother my kits... please..."

Raptor pressed against his chest as she stopped for a moment, "I will Kage." His face lights up in a smiles and he purrs "Then keep going please... it feels so good.." She nodded and started bouncing again, laughing softly. He pants and his paws rest on her hips. She purred and kept on bouncing, wanting to make him cum. He moans "Oh Raptor... Oh Raptor!" He feels that he is close to cumming.

"Is love the way you say my name Kage." She purred, bouncing even faster. He bites his lower lips in a moan as he cums inside her "I love the way you look at me..." She moaned as he cummed, sliding down so she was beside him. "I love you Kage…" c turns to her and smiles "Like I said, I love you more" She laughed and curled up beside him, closing her eyes, "No way I love you more." He pulls her closer to him and smiles "I wish could come back to BloodClan so I can can be with you but... Venus needs me in Solar Lights.." She licked his muzzle, "Don't worry, it's alright that you have to stay in Solar Lights." He smiles "I am the best fighter there, Oh! Maybe you can teach me how to do the healing stuff, So I can be more of a help" He smiles. She brightened up, "I can definitely do that!" He smiles and licks her forehead goodnight. She purred and pressed her muzzle against his neck, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
